<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here, My Love by mayaaminmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684880">I'm Here, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin'>mayaaminmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fundy needs a hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, They're engaged, fundywastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream jolts awake and reaches for the diamond axe he keeps hidden just under the bed, eyes already darting around the dark room, searching for the cause of his alarm. When he realizes that they aren't in any real danger, Dream relaxes slightly and turns to look at the man lying fast asleep beside him. </p><p>Fundy was trembling, his breathing was too fast to be normal, and his face was scrunched up into an expression Dream was all too familiar with after his many, many years of living and surviving in this world.</p><p>"He must be having a nightmare", Dream realizes and gently grabs Fundy's shoulder as he tries to wake him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that I do not support/condone shipping real people. This story is about the characters they play in Minecraft and is just for fun. Be chill, be cool. Don't like, don't read. Simple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream jolts awake and reaches for the diamond axe he keeps hidden under the bed, eyes already darting around the dark room, searching for the cause of his alarm. He'd always been a light sleeper, always ready to get up and fight at the slightest whisper of a threat. However, the room was empty and the night is still. When he realizes that they aren't in any real danger, Dream relaxes slightly and turns to look at the man lying fast asleep beside him.</p><p>Fundy is curled into a tight ball, the covers had been kicked away, and his knees are tucked under his chin and his tail is wrapped tightly around himself. Sometime in the middle of the night, he'd must've scooted closer to Dream, and his face was now pressed against the other man's side.</p><p>Dream smiles fondly at his fiancé and lightly brushes away his orange and white curls to get a closer look at him. That's when Dream notices the shaking. Fundy was noticeably trembling, his breathing was too fast to be normal, and his face was scrunched up into an expression Dream was all too familiar with after his many, many years of living and surviving in this world.</p><p><i>He must be having a nightmare</i>, Dream realizes and gently grabs Fundy's shoulder as he tries to wake him up.</p><p>"Fundy, wake up," Dream murmurs as he shakes his fiancé slightly, "It's okay, Fundy, you're gonna be alright, you're safe."</p><p>As he leans down, Dream notices the tear tracks running down Fundy's face and hears the soft sniffling. That, combined with the tremors, must've been what woke Dream up in the first place.</p><p>"Fundy, wake up, you're alright. Just please, wake up," Dream cups Fundy's face and wipes away his tears, "Please, wake up, Fundy. I've got you, you're safe, it's okay."</p><p>"Fundy, love, please, wake up," Dream tries again but it's no use, he's in that part of the mind where nothing but darkness and dreams can be found. </p><p>Dream lies down beside his fiancé, facing him, and wraps his arms around him instead.</p><p>"Fundy..."</p><p>Dream didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to force Fundy to wake up in case it'll startle him even more, but he hates watching his fiancé cry and not be able to do anything about it. So Dream rearranges Fundy's and his positions into a more comfortable one and holds him against his chest. He stays awake, running his fingers through Fundy's hair and soothing him while he shakes and cries in his sleep.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>It must be only a few hours before sunrise by now, but Dream sighs in relief when he hear his fiancé's voice.</p><p>"I'm here, Fundy," Dream murmurs into his hair and places a kiss on the crown of his head.</p><p>"Did I wake you?" Fundy asks softly. He doesn't wait for a response, "I'm sorry, I just had a bad nightmare... Have you been awake this whole time?"</p><p>He ignores the question and asks him one instead, "What was it about?" </p><p>"We were on an epic quest to defeat the Ender Dragon," Fundy replies, "but the world... there was something <i>wrong</i> with it. It was– It was <i>breaking apart</i>."</p><p>"The ground was disappearing under our feet and it was getting harder and harder to move around because there were just– these massive holes and ravines everywhere..." Fundy trails off into silence for a moment.</p><p>"And then I watched you die."</p><p>Fundy begins sobbing and buries his face into Dream's chest. Dream squeezes him tightly and rubs his back as he cries.</p><p>"The world– We ended up very deep underground, and we reached bedrock and– and then you were standing on– the block you were standing on just disappeared," Fundy reaches around Dream's chest and squeezes him back tightly.</p><p>"I tried– I reached for your hand, but I couldn't– I couldn't catch you, and you fell into the void!"</p><p>"You've got me now, Fundy," Dream reassures him, "I'm right here. I'm not going away."</p><p>"That was just the first time I watched you die," Fundy whispers, sounding so <i>small</i> and <i>broken</i>, and Dream's heart ached at the pain and fear in his fiancé's voice.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Fundy, it must've been terrifying-"</p><p>"It was horrible! I watched you fall into lava, I watched you fall into a ravine, I watched you get mobbed by zombies, and then skeletons, and creepers," Fundy felt hysterical, he wanted to cry and scream and curse all at once. Dream just held him through it, held him as he spoke and sobbed and screamed about his nightmare.</p><p>Once he'd gotten most of it out of his system, Fundy lay motionless against Dream. The sun's rays were beginning to peek through the horizon, and soon the sun itself would rise to herald another day, but the two men remain intertwined together in bed, unmoving as they just breathed and held each other close.</p><p>"All those times watching you die before me were never as bad as the times I watched you fall into the void," Fundy murmured with a sniffle, "You would just disappear, there was no– no <i>body–</i> n-nothing for me to collect or <i>mourn</i>. You were just <i>gone</i>."</p><p>Dream had no response, he simply kisses the top of Fundy's head and asks, "Do you want to stay in bed today?"</p><p>A small nod, and Fundy's grip around him tightened as he tried to get even closer to Dream.</p><p>"Alright, I'm right here, Fundy. I won't leave or disappear on you."</p><p>"Promise?" Fundy asks in a small, broken voice.</p><p>Dream kisses the top of his fiancé's head again, and touches the diamond pendant around his neck.</p><p>"I promise, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can y'all guess which video I got the inspiration for Fundy's nightmare from? Anyway, I am obsessed with blocks again and I've got more ideas rattling around in my head, mostly fundywastaken tho</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are alwaays appreciated &lt;3 Find me on @mayaaminmin on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>